guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cleave
Seems outclassed by Quivering Blade now :( --GTPoompt 09:39, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :the stronger quivering blade is to make up for the weaker critical range of the sword. being a dazed W/Mo is no fun either.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:07, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah but being a dazed W/N Is RLY fun (Not a fifty five 22:07, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) This is seeing more use now that Eviscerate is nerfed 66.177.90.98 14:36, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Where? Some people used it in the winter tournament only because eviscerate couldn't be used. --Fyren 01:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) Whirling Axe > Cleave --Arkhar 16:43, 22 January 2007 (MST) :not if whirling axe is blocked, which a quite often in pvp Cripplingsmile 17:40, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, and cleave can't be blocked...oh wait. --GW-Seventh 07:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Corsair Guild Lord?? If the Corsair Guild Lord is a boss and has cleave as an elite shouldn't corsair guild lord be on the list.Correct me if I'm wrong O.o.His elite can be captured(I think) because I saw him as a boss in the bestiary. Soles21:34, 20 March 2007(EST) :They're not real 'bosses'. You can't actually capture the skill from them. --Tometheus 16:32, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ok thanks for the heads up.--Soles 17:47, 25 March 2007 (EST) Cleave vs Eviscerate Do we still need the "dated" comparison? The Hobo 15:02, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Uh, lame? Did this skill fall victim to power creeping? Seems so way outclassed by furious Axe now. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 12:47, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :If someone would play A/W with Way of the Master or something... nah, I have never used this skill tbh. <.< J Striker 12:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it is lame.71.236.103.183 22:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 10:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :+40@12 would outclass a LOT of attack skills. Like, near every >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 10:57, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::An increase in damage would be nice, but I don't see how it's been outclassed by even Furious Axe. If you want pressure damage, this is your axe skill of choice. It's better than Furious Axe due to having an adrenaline cost. Moreover, +40@12 is ridiculously strong. You're looking at +48@15 (+47.5 actually, but it probably rounds up, and for reference, Decapitate is +50). Now, if that was 40@15, it'd be more reasonable. --Kale Ironfist 11:44, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Cleave isn't that bad imo. Combine with FGJ and spam spam spam. -- -- talkpage 12:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Scale it with Executioner's Strike. Half cost, same damage. That's an elite for you. 12:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ran Master of Damage tests, the dps of spamming just Cleave is actually quite comparable to the dps of spamming just Furious Axe. If you spam Furious Axe as soon as it recharges, which was required to match the dps of spamming Cleave as soon as it built the adrenaline, you will run out of energy, albeit slowly. Combining Cleave with adrenaline boosting skills however, easily boosts Cleave far above the dps of Furious Axe; in general, it is easier to boost adrenaline gain to spam Cleave than to cut the recharge/cost needed to spam Furious Axe. It could use a buff in the +dmg but it isn't lame simply because of adrenaline imo. GW-Anon 18:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So what, a poor elite outclasses a poor skill? Hardly breaking news. Lord of all tyria 18:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well yes, the point of cleave is that you can get the damage, and still have your energy to use on other skills. The value at 15 in an attribute must ''always be an integer, before rounding, just like the value at 0. The values at other attribute levels are computed by fitting a line to these two points, and then rounding to the nearest integer. Because 15 is odd (that's why they use it), the value before rounding can never be something and a half, so there always is a nearest integer to round to. Quizzical 18:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::: The numbers were tested with 12 Axe Mastery, 8 Strength; unmodded customized axe; managed about 22-25 dps with both Cleave and Furious Axe, over a duration of 180 seconds. Using Flail, FGJ, and Enraging Charge, managed about 40-45 dps with Cleave spam and 30-35 dps with Furious Axe spam under the same conditions as above. "So what, a poor elite outclasses a poor skill? Hardly breaking news." Try to refrain from belittling the contributions of other users and AGF. GW-Anon 18:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::AGF isn't something you can hide behind when all you're doing is stating the obvious. Lord of all tyria 12:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you don't think it's relevant, look up, particularly at the lame tag. Furious Axe is not a valid reason; that's my point. And little maturity goes a long way. GW-Anon 20:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Added another reason above, this elite isn't worth it -- 01:05, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah... Symbolic Strike matches this skill with just skills you'd normally take along with you (healsig and rez sig) and wtfprwns it if you bring along Dolyak or something as well --Gimmethegepgun 01:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tactics Axe gogo (T/ ) 02:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Rather than comparing this Adranal Elite to an Energy skill, it should be compared to other Adrenal skills. Penetrating Chop and Penetrating Blow cost only one Adrenalin more and (in my crude testing) do almost as much damage. Since these are not Elite skills, using one of them instead of Cleave is a no brainer. I'm ignorant about putting such observations/opinions on the main page. LLandale 15:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Power Creep.. this skill needs help Big Bow 15:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Both Penetrating skills are redundant because the armor penetration doesn't stack from Strength. Which just goes to show why Cleave is baed. (T/ ) 20:20, 28 March 2009 (UTC) icon glad armor—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Buff idea 2 -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 17:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) About the "Note". "If you own GW:EN, it might be better to use Symbolic Strike and save your elite, depending on how many signets you are using in your build." I was wondering, do we really need this note? Pretty much like saying Symbolic Strike could be use in replacement for Axe Twist, Penetrating Blow, Executioner's Strike or even Whirling Axe for that matter. :Pretty sure Symbolic Strike doesn't cause Weakness, have armor penetration, is not unblockable, and doesn't remove stances. It's not worth comparing to Executioner's Strike because that is not elite. (T/ ) 05:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So i herd effective warriors carry 3 signets? 05:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Heal sig, ress sig. That makes it almost equal to cleave... Any other signet then will make this quite a bit stronger. LB signet, or even stuff like remedy signet or something.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, in PvE maybe. Heal Sig is really bad though, because it's in Tactics. 08:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, but it's the only option for those that don't have NF. Also, in RA, heal sig is often better to take than lion's comfort imo, because LC disables res sig for so long. Anyway, cleave is definitely not worth taking imo.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But that considering the fact that just because those who do not have NF don't use LC. If the player don't have EotN, then they do not have the ability to get Symbolic Strike, not to mention Cleave could be found in all games. Beside, other then Healing Signet ( I can understand the more use in PvP then PvE) and a Res Signet (2 signet is not enough damage compare to Cleave if Axe at 12, definitely not comparable if Axe at 13 or 14), what kind of other signet would that would be even useful to a warrior anyways? :::::::The thing is, even with 2 signets, Symbolic strike is a viable alternative to cleave because it's non-elite, and leaves room for things like eviscerate.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But that assuming if ever the case that the requirement of 2 signets is even needed in the first place. I am still not convince that 2 signets for Symbolic Strike is still a match for Cleave with an Axe of 12 or more. :::::::::Trypto Sig, LB Sig, Res Sig, Symb Strike. Sure, it doesn't work as well outside the Realm of Torment, but it deals a ton of damage against Torment creatures :D Prog ran it with Bane Signet and Ray of Judgment on his bar, too, when we did Gate of Pain. It was scarily obvious when he used Symbolic. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::My point was that even though symbolic is weaker than cleave with 2 sigs, it allows you to use a more useful elite, while symbolic still supplies decent pressure (although less than cleave itself).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 19:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::But it does not automatically mean that Symbolic Strike should always be use as an alternate to Cleave. Though it maybe true that Symbolic Strike may supplies pressure, the damage output is still greater for the use of Cleave then Symbolic Strike with two signet. Yes, I am quite aware of other Elite Skill, but Cleave does it in considerable amount of pure damage for 4 Adrenaline strikes. Beside, Symbolic Strike require the NEED to have signets in a build to be useful to begin with.